


A Obsession of sorts

by minmunmicdrop7



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Explicit as Hell, F/M, Its an EXO song, Love Shot, Mafia AU, OCs - Freeform, Story based off YT comment, There will be sex and all ig, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minmunmicdrop7/pseuds/minmunmicdrop7
Summary: This was a OC wattpad story i wrote based off a slowed version of "Love Shot."I saw a comment on YT that was pretty much a start for a fanfiction, so I decided to try it. Credits will be given..YT song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v9XKRGN5t8g&lc=UgzOFa_M9Y63MrXLEg94AaABAg.9AmNU78kp6C9HBAi41a3eY
Kudos: 2





	A Obsession of sorts

Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v9XKRGN5t8g&lc=UgzOFa_M9Y63MrXLEg94AaABAg.9AmNU78kp6C9HBAi41a3eY

The comment was written by a Nia Roberts, and had said:

pov: you walk into your rich boyfriend's house. as you admire the marble walls, you think about how rocky your relationship has been lately. you decide to surprise him with flowers and his favorite drink.  you walk into his room, only to find him with another girl. you drop the flowers on the ground in shock. he looks up at you, panic in his eyes. the girl hurriedly grabs her things and leaves. you're not worried about her.  you walk closer to him slowly, hand tracing the gun in your pocket. you slowly lift it up, aiming it at him. you shoot the gun before he has a chance to explain.  you close your eyes as a tear falls down your face, the gunshot echoing through the room.  _its the love shot. _

My take on it:

**_Falling in love was harder than you thought._ **

**_Falling in love with a forbidden fruit was a wreck to your life._ **

**_Especially if the forbidden fruit was dark and spoiled, a sweet thing that only trickled poison._ **

The past two years you spent with your dark boyfriend were the most dangerous and life-wrecking years you spent. He was a prestigious criminal, a twisted genius. Entering the relationship, he taught you a lot of things and kept you as a member of the mob he worked with. He would always stay with you, knowing you both can protect each other. But now, he treated you as a stranger, keeping you away. This was something usual, for the sake of everyone, but whenever you were with him, even for a split second, he almost seemed to despise you. Cutting off everything he wanted with you, something burned in his eyes when you were in contact, and whatever it was, it wasn’t the love you felt in his heart only a few months ago. 

Now, you stand in front of his home, with a bouquet and his favorite champagne. Your anniversary is only a few days away, and after arguing recently, you decided to try to make him feel better and apologize. You silently pass through the door and admire the clean, white marble walls he spent ages decorating with the house. As you walk up the stairs, you hear noises. 

_ Odd. _ As you reach near the bedroom, you call out. “Baby? You here?” Panic surges through your body as you walk faster.

Hearing more shuffling noises, you walk quicker. You enter and see the girl. The girl sitting on his bed, with him, surprised to be caught. Your heart falters, and you choke. The bouquet falls as the champagne bottle shatters, pricking your legs with glass shards. The girl runs, but she is far from your mind. You can see the panic in his eyes, but it is dismissed by the feral anger that boiled in your account as you shake. You slowly walk closer, a shallow breath, scared to say anything in fear of breaking down, seeing her frozen lover in the position you caught him. All rationale leaving your conscious, your fingers trace to the gun in your hip. The same gun he gifted you to protect yourself from anything that hurt you. Agile and slowly, you take the weapon and lift it, finger on the trigger. You take a deep breath in, shutting your eyes, and shoot. The gunshot echoes in the silent room, and you let out a choked sob.

You can almost hear a whisper. **_It is the love shot._ **

Standing in the same stance, you open your eyes, shaking as tears are threatening to fall. Blood rushes across your body as you soon tell everything at once. The bed holds no one, but the bullet on the headboard. Instincts kick in, your eyes alert, but fear shakes in your bones. Before you can put your gun down, a slender hand loops onto your throat, gently squeezing as a warning. Many things happen at once. You can feel his familiar body warmth close in on you. Your muscles tense as you hear his low chuckle. He grabs the gun from your hand. 

“Now, now, darling. Big mistake here. You forgot I don’t die,” he reprimands as he grasps your arms behind you. 

His hold on your throat slightly tightens, his other hand tracing your influential figure with the gun. His deep voice was laced with anger and amusement, his smirk pressing against your neck. He mumbles into your throat with heavy breaths, ‘You have 10 seconds to run. Let’s see if I find you. If I do, you stay with me. If you don’t find me, you shoot. Got it, darling?’ 

Pulling you in closer to feel your head and body for a quick moment, he then lets you go. You face him, his crazed eyes, muscular figure, deep jawline. He gives a psychotic smile and lifts the gun tauntingly. 

“I keep the gun. Now hide.”

Without skipping a beat, you run far from the room, racking your brain for a place you know he wouldn’t find you. Part of you knew it was pointless; he knows every part of the mansion. But it was worth a shot. 

You always decide to switch places. You hide near a large piece of furniture as you see him stroll across the hallway. He is roaming, black shoes clinking on the tiles. His deep breaths reverberate against the mansion walls. 

He laughs, and you can hear the song ‘obsession’ playing through the walls.

“I want you. I want you... _ I want you _ ,” he sang darkly. You slightly shift and push yourself away from his view. He looks in your direction and laughs. He briskly walks toward, and you hide to one of the doorways.  _ Close call.  _ You continue to travel softly, leaving no trace.

Reaching the bathroom, you feel some peace, the silence. The song didn’t resonate here.

The song is ringing in your ears as you move. You crept to the kitchen to the island. You grab a knife and hold onto it. Trepidation surged through your blood, but some rationale put your mind in course. You wouldn’t be able to kill him, but some sort of defense gives a sense of security. You stay behind the counter, eyes focusing on the surroundings. Seeing no one, you exhale and take a step back. Your back presses against something. _ The gun.  _

“Hey, baby. Count to three with me. One,” He starts.

He presses the gun harder against the small of your back. “T-two,” you breathily count. 

(IDEAS: YOU ARE RUNNING PAST AND HE PLAYS THE SONG ‘OBSESSION’ AND LAUGHING, U PEEK AND SEE HIS HANDS RUNNING THROUGH HIS HAIR WITH GUN IN HAND

‘Lovely, you believed I would cheat. How could you put such little trust?’

‘You know I love you.’ 

He sees you peeking and laughs. You run to the kitchen and grab a knife. Now you were more rational but still scared, you know you won’t be able to hurt him but kept the blade in case. You feel a gun against the small of your back. He counts to three, and you both drop the weapons. You face him, angry. His gaze is crazy and almost happy. He picks you up against your will and drops you on the kitchen counter. He presses kisses against your lips, knowing you are trying to resist. He hits your collarbone, and you let out a noise. He stops and looks at you dead in the eyes. ‘I wouldn’t have any reason to let you go, darling.’

He forcefully presses his lips against yours, gripping your waist. You both know there would be a mark after. You claw his back, releasing anger in any way you can use other than not kissing back. You squirmed until he squeezes your thigh. 

“Love, I don’t like it when you resist. You know that.”

You knew that. But continued to fight him. He growls and bites the bottom lip. Fighting for dominance, he tastes your mouth, tongues, and teeth clash. You submit your body and lust taking over. You slip out a moan and almost regret it. He smiles into the kiss and licks your lip, bringing out more lewd sounds. He picks you up, waists instinctively wrapping around him. He takes you to the couch, whispering and kissing you everywhere.

“It was some stupid bitch, love. She helped get my friends...into the gang...and pushed to hang out...Never what you think, lovely,” he nibbles your ear, sweet gasps from your mouth, driving him more. His fingers draw circles on your thighs as he takes you to the couch. Kissing you everywhere, lips, eyelids, nose, cheeks. He lifts himself to see you, already panting, tired and upset at yourself. His hand caresses your cheek. “Come here, baby.”

He pulls you forward and kisses your lips much softer. He trails down your jaw and your neck.

“I-i’m sorry,” you murmur, as he marks your neck and collarbone with love marks. It felt stimulating and compelling. His lips were brushing past her sweet spots, sucking close but never where she needed it. ‘S-stop teasing.”

He snickers and gives in. Pulling your neck closer to his lips, he arches your back, biting in your favorite places, leaving wine-colored love bites. He sucks at different spots and paces, hoping to see the types of noises you make. “I wanna hear everything from you. All of it.”

You moan higher and louder, the background song, long forgotten. He kisses your forehead, “I am sorry too. I am not just in love with you…” 

He pulls your shirt higher and presses soft pecks on your stomach.

_ “I am obsessed, sweetheart.”  _

***   
  


“I pulled a gun on you and shot.”

“You pulled a gun on me and shot. Our headboard.”

“Our?”

“Now, ours.”

“I am sorry.”

“It is fine. I like that you did that, proves your strong.”   
  


“But I almost hurt you.”

“Baby, you can never hurt me.”

“What if I left?”

“You won’t”

He brings you closer, and speaks into your hair, “You won’t.”

You nod and lean against his chest, hearing his heartbeat. “I know.”

  
  
  



End file.
